More FAKE Drabbles
by KissFromABlackRose
Summary: My new drabble collection featuring the FAKE gang, mainly Dee and Ryo. A majority of the drabbles (if not all of them) will be on the humorous side, so make sure you're not drinking anything before clicking! ;) New drabble every day! :D
1. Washing Mishap

Washing Mishap

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ After the manga

_Spoilers:_ None

"Urm, Ryo, sorry about ruining your pullover..."

"It's okay, mistakes happen."

"You know, I only wanted to wash it for you, and... I think there's something wrong with your washing machine."

"Dee, there's nothing wrong with my washing machine, you just washed it at the wrong setting."

"Oh man... Let me make it up to you."

"Don't worry about it. I didn't really like that pullover anyways."

"Seriously? But..."

"Just forget about it already."

"But..."

"It's okay, honest."

Unexpectedly, Dee crossed his arms and pouted. "But I already bought you a new one! Won't you at least try it on?!"

_(Author's Notes: Poor Dee, he really wants to make it up to Ryo but Ryo is just too nice to cooperate...)_


	2. Another Stupid Question

Another Stupid Question

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee, Ryo

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ During or after the manga

_Spoilers:_ Not really

Dee was late to work. Again. Which wasn't unusual in itself, but this morning, they had an important conference so Ryo was a little worried. He really hoped Dee showed up in time.

He was just about to call his constantly belated partner when the phone rang. It was Dee. "Ryo, can you tell the badger I take the day off?", he croaked and coughed a couple of times, "I'm not feeling so well..."

"Dee, are you sick?", Ryo asked, concerned.

He could practically see Dee roll his eyes. "No, bright spark, I'm breathing like Darth Vader just for fun."

_(Author's Notes: Poor Dee is sick again! Just like me right now :( Anyways – this drabble is kind of a continuation to my drabble "Stupid Question". Well, not really a continuation, but they have the same theme :'D )_


	3. Getting Better

Getting Better

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee, Ryo

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ During the manga, when Dee is sick

_Spoilers:_ To volume 4

"How are you feeling?", Ryo asked, pouring Dee a cup of tea.

"Terrible! My head is killing me and I can't even taste anything...", Dee sniffed miserably. He took a sip of the tea and grimaced. "Yuck! What's that, chamomile?"

"Didn't you just say you can't taste anything?", Ryo asked, amused.

"Well, I can taste enough to know that I don't like this stuff! It tastes so... healthy."

"That's because it IS healthy. And yes, it's chamomile - with peppermint."

"Eww! You know I hate chamomile!"

"Yeah, I know." Ryo smiled to himself. Looked like Dee was already getting better!

_(Author's Notes: Hey Dee, what's wrong with chamomile?! )_


	4. Hornball

Hornball

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo

_Warnings:_ NSFW-ish

_Timeline:_ After the manga

_Spoilers:_ Not really

"So the brat's sleeping over at Carol's tonight?", Dee asked hopefully as they left the precinct after work.

"Exactly", Ryo confirmed.

"Soo... You're free tonight, right?"

"Urm, yeah." Ryo couldn't help but glance around nervously.

"Cool! Wanna come over to my place then? I could show you this really awesome thong collection that I bought yesterday!"

"What?!" Ryo couldn't believe Dee had just said that out loud! They were on a busy sidewalk, for God's sake!

"What's wrong?", Dee asked back in surprise, "Don't you like music?"

"...Music?"

"Yeah, my new song collection! Are you even listening to me, dolt?!"

_(Author's Notes: I feel like every second drabble is about a dirty mind xD Now who's the hornball here, Ryo, huh? )_


	5. Dee's Masterplan

Dee's Masterplan (Sequel to "Washing Mishap")

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ After the manga

_Spoilers:_ None

After the disastrous washing incident, Dee had bought Ryo a new pullover. It looked a little too big but Ryo tried in on nevertheless.

He frowned as he realized that it really was WAY too large. "Dee, what size is this? It would be big enough for both of us!"

"Exactly!" Before Ryo knew what was happening, Dee crawled into the pullover as well and stuck his head through the wide neckline.

"Woah! Hey! What... what's the big idea?", Ryo exclaimed.

"The _big idea_ is that you can't run away now!", Dee explained, way too pleased with himself. "Kissy time!"

_(Author's Notes: Dee always comes up with the dumbest ideas just to be able to kiss Ryo :3)_


	6. Autocorrect

Autocorrect

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee, Ryo

_Warnings:_ NSFW

_Timeline:_ I could say after vol. 7... But no, let's make this extra-embarrassing and set it during the manga! ;D

_Spoilers:_ Not really

Life wasn't fair.

While Ryo spent his free day with the brats, Dee was stuck at work. The Chief hadn't allowed him to take the day off too because the precinct was understaffed. Understaffed, my ass! Nothing ever happened on Sundays, anyways!

_yo ryo,_ he texted him, _whatcha doing?_

Ryo replied immediately:

_we're at a pond right now_

_the kinks are feeding the ducks :)_

_stupid autocorrect_

_the *KIDS are feeling the decks_

_*fleeing the dorks_

_*fighting the dicks_

_omg_

_*flirting dandelions_

_what?!_

_ok i'm getting fisted_

_FRUSTRATED!_

_argh!_

Dee almost fell off his chair laughing. _i love ur phone! _

**_(Author's Notes: Leave it to Ryo – or rather, his phone – to make Dee's day a whole lot better! :D )_**


	7. Autocorrect, Part Two

Autocorrect, Part Two

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee, Ryo, Bikky

_Warnings:_ NSFW

_Timeline: _During or after the manga

_Spoilers: _Not really

* * *

As Dee helped Ryo set up the table for Ryo's birthday party, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Bikky was texting him. Well, that was unusual.

hey perv, u betta not b gobblin up all of ryo's cock right now

* * *

Dee suppressed a giggle. _i wish i was -.-_

* * *

_well leave something 4 me 2, k?_

* * *

_HAHAHAHA_

_twerp, do u even look at what ur writin?!_

* * *

_SHIT_

_i meant CAKE, not cock!_

_yuck! bad mental image!_

_i wanna burn my brain now_

* * *

"Dee, what are you grinning about?", Ryo asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Did I ever mention I love autocorrect?"

* * *

_(Author's Notes: Now Bikky will have nightmares. I would almost feel sorry for him if it wasn't his own fault! And yay, this is my first drabble that has exactly 100 words without editing! :D By the way, does anyone know how to do paragraphs? For some reason they always disappear so now I made these crappy horizontal lines instead -.-)_


	8. Autocorrect, Part Three

Autocorrect, Part Three

_Characters/Pairings: _Dee, Drake_  
Warnings: _Not really necessary_  
Timeline: _During the manga_  
Spoilers:_ Nope

* * *

Darkness was falling and Dee was bored, so he texted Drake.  
_wanna go get some bitches 2night?_

* * *

_dude, i'm in a relationship!_  
_but congrats 4 ending that stupid celibacy!_  
_it's about time u realized that ryo will never fall 4 u_  
_i'm glad ur moving on :)_

* * *

What the hell, Dee thought. And then he noticed his mistake.  
_i meant BEERS, not bitches!_  
_and btw i haven't given up yet_  
_but thx 4 ur encouragement -.-_

* * *

_oops_  
_awkward_  
_well beers sound good 2 me..._

* * *

_screw u_  
_i'll go with ted_

* * *

_oh jeez_  
_i'm sorry?_  
_buddy?_  
_you still there?_  
_..._  
_shit_

* * *

**_(Author's Notes: Drake really put his foot in his mouth this time. And he wasn't even at fault – just a little overhasty!)_**


	9. Love Is In The Air

Love Is In The Air

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee, Drake, JJ, Ted

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ Beginning of vol. 7, Act 20 – when Dee is all depressed because he still doesn't know about Ryo's feelings

_Spoilers:_ Well I just gave you the biggest spoiler ever, so yes :D

"Dee, what's up with you lately? You're even grumpier than usual!", Drake remarked a little worried during lunch break.

"Hmph", Dee replied, hiding behind a cup of coffee. He certainly wasn't going to talk about his Ryo-problem. "What's that supposed to mean, _even grumpier than usual_?!"

"Didn't you sleep well?", JJ asked, his big blue eyes full of sympathy.

Dee glared at him. "Just leave me alone."

Suddenly Ted burst into the room, grinning from ear to ear. "Hey guys, guess who has a date tonight! Woo-hoo! Love is in the air!"

"Somebody get out the gas masks", Dee grumbled.

_(Author's Notes: Bad timing, Ted, bad timing...)_


	10. Favourite (Double-Drabble)

Favourite (Double-Drabble)

_Characters/Pairings:_ Bikky, Carol

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ During the manga

_Spoilers:_ Maybe a little for vol. 1

"Carol, didn't the teach say we should stay on the path? There are some damn nasty swampy spots around here!", Bikky said as Carol tentatively stepped beside the path. He quickly grabbed her hand as a precaution.

They were in summer camp again, just strolling through the woods - although they had been told not to go there without an adult.

"Since when do we listen to teachers?", Carol giggled, "I just want to see if swamps really -"

Suddenly the ground gave in and swallowed half of her foot. "Oh no! Pull, Bikky!"

"I'm trying!"

"Pull harder!"

"I can't!"

"Sure you can!"

But pulling didn't help. Carol was stuck.

"Why don't you take off your shoe?", Bikky suggested.

"And leave it here?! No way!"

"Just for a minute! So we can try and pull it out together!"

"That sounds better. Wait a sec..."

Unluckily though, as soon as Carol freed her foot, the swamp made a sucking sound and the shoe disappeared.

"Wow! That was freaky!", Bikky exclaimed way too cheerfully. "Guess that swamp really is swampy, isn't it?"

But Carol didn't look all that happy. "Oh nooo, that was my favourite shoe!"

Bikky rolled his eyes. Girls and their shoes!

_(Author's Notes: And now Bikky has to take Carol on a piggyback ride back to camp. After all, a girl shouldn't hurt her feet on a scratchy forest floor, right? And then the kids need to make up a story about the missing shoe...)_


	11. Soup

Soup

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo

_Warnings:_ Swearing

_Timeline:_ After the manga

_Spoilers:_ None

Sometimes Ryo wondered why he even put up with Dee. Their day had been stressful enough and to make it all worse, the place that sold Dee's favourite noodle soup had already closed.

Dee was fuming. "Who the hell do they think they are?! I want my soup! God, this day can't get any worse!"

"You take the words right out of my mouth", Ryo muttered.

"I swear, I'm gonna sue them! Do you think I can sue them?"

Ryo sighed in exasperation. Wasn't there a way to shut Dee up?! Oh wait - there was.

Surprise kisses always worked wonders.

_(Author's Notes: When nothing else works, there's still this one trick that helps... ;D)_


	12. Soup, Part Two

Soup, Part Two

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo

_Warnings:_ Swearing

_Timeline:_ After the manga

_Spoilers:_ Not really

Dee stared at Ryo in surprise, his soup-dilemma temporarily forgotten. "That was the first time you kissed me in public!" Then he frowned. "I'm terribly annoying sometimes, right?"

"Sometimes, yes", Ryo confirmed with a little smile. "Have you calmed down now?"

"Kinda... But I still want my soup!"

"Oh stop it. Don't make me kiss you again."

Dee's eyes widened. "You know, actually I'm still REALLY mad about this whole soup-thing! Shit, I think I'll throw a tantrum!"

"Cut it out already. You'll get another kiss at home."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay!"

Who needed soup when you could have kisses, anyway...?

_(Author's Notes: Oh Ryo, what have you done? Now Dee will always get worked up over the smallest things just so he gets more kisses! Maybe you should change your tactic and smack him instead, that will leave him stunned, too...)_


	13. Health Nut

Health Nut

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ After the manga

_Spoilers:_ None

"You're trying to kill me, aren't ya?", Dee whined, taking a sip from his water bottle. "At first you drag me along on your murderous morning jog, and now I'm not even allowed to drink anything but water at work! That's cruel, man!"

"Dee, we made these New Year's resolutions together, remember?", Ryo chuckled.

"Wasn't I drunk on New Year's Eve?"

"No, otherwise you would have agreed to quit smoking as well."

"Dammit. You're right." Dee took another swig, trying to look as miserable as possible. After all, Ryo shouldn't find out that there was Sprite in the water bottle.

_(Author's Notes: Ryo the health nut strikes again! Just wait until he bans all sweets and soft drinks from his home – Dee and Bikky will go up the wall! ;D )_


	14. Exploiting Privileges (Double-Drabble)

Exploiting Privileges (Double-Drabble)

_Characters/Pairings:_ Bikky, his teacher, his class mates, Dee

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ After the manga

_Spoilers:_ To the whole series

"Mrs. Stevens?", Bikky called his teacher before class, "I'm gonna get a really important phone call today. Y'know, my dad's a cop and he's on a really tough mission so he's gonna call me to let me know he's alright. So... is it okay if I leave my phone switched on?"

Not many people knew that Bikky could make puppydog eyes, but he mastered them perfectly. The teacher practically melted with sympathy. "Oh, of course, Bikky! No problem at all."

"Thanks."

About half an hour later, Bikky's phone started ringing. He grabbed it and ran out of the classroom, followed by the anxious looks of his teacher and classmates.

Bikky closed the door and allowed himself to grin as he answered the call. "Hey perv! So, do Carol and I have Ryo's place to ourselves tonight?"

"Yep! I talked Ryo into staying over at my apartment, so yes, you have it all to yourselves."

"Awesome!"

"Wait a sec, shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"Buh-bye!"

As Bikky hung up and returned to the classroom, thirty heads turned to look at him expectantly. "Everything alright?", Mrs. Stevens asked carefully.

Bikky raised both thumbs up and grinned. "Yes! More than alright!"

_(Author's Notes: Sometimes it really comes in handy that Ryo is a cop :D )_


	15. World Cup Fever

World Cup Fever

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ After the manga

_Spoilers:_ None

"Dee, since when are you interested in soccer?", Ryo asked, puzzled. Dee was glued to the TV again, just like every afternoon and evening since the start of the FIFA World Cup.

"Hm", was the only answer he got.

"What would you like for dinner?", Ryo gave it another try.

"Hm."

"You're not really listening, are you?"

"Hm."

"Can I eat the rest of your potato chips?"

"Hm."

"Okay, thanks!"

"What? Hey!", Dee protested as Ryo grabbed the bag of crisps and left the room with his prey. "Those are mine!"

"Not anymore!", Ryo replied cheerfully, "You should have listened!"

_(Author's Notes: Yay, another 100-words-at-first-try drabble! :D But seriously, that whole world cup hype is really starting to annoy me. Hence this drabble.)_


	16. Teeth

Teeth

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo, Bikky

_Warnings:_ Mild violence

_Timeline:_ During or after the manga

_Spoilers:_ To the whole series

"Bikky, are you ready to go?", Ryo called into Bikky's room.

"Yeah yeah, almost...", Bikky grumbled.

"Where are you going?", Dee asked Ryo who was already putting on his jacket.

"To the dentist. Bikky has a check-up appointment."

"But you still have time for a little kiss before you go, right?"

"What, right now? But I have to - hmpf!"

The kiss didn't last long though because suddenly Bikky was there, biting into Dee's arm with all his might. "Let go of him, pervert!"

"Aaaargh! Dammit! Ryo, that brat doesn't have to go to the dentist, his teeth are a-okay!"

_(Author's Notes: Holey crab, that was close! I posted this one minute before midnight, haha xD And by the way, I spelled "holey crab" wrong on purpose ;D ) _


	17. A Bee Or Not A Bee, That's The Question

A Bee Or Not A Bee, That's The Question (Double-Drabble)

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee, Ryo

_Warnings:_ Silliness

_Timeline:_ During the manga

_Spoilers:_ To the whole series

"Ryo, let's eat our lunch somewhere else."

"Why? It's nice here - we have a park bench, sunshine..."

"And a wasp." Dee glared daggers at the little insect buzzing through the air.

"Dee, that's not even a wasp, it's a honeybee. Those are pretty harmless", Ryo explained with a smile and sat down. "It'll only sting you if it feels really threatened - ow!" He abruptly jumped up again, almost dropping his lunch in the process.

"But that's a wasp, right?" Dee pointed at the little creature flying away from the spot where Ryo had just tried to sit down.

"Yeah, definitely. Ouch", Ryo grimaced. He would certainly not sit down for a while.

"Looks like you threatened it with your butt."

"Apparently."

"Just so you know, I would never sting you if you did that to me..." Suddenly Dee realized what he was saying and grinned. "Or maybe I would!"

Ryo groaned in embarrassment. "Okay, too much information! Now cut it out and let's find another place to eat before our food gets cold."

"Aye aye, captain butthurt!"

"I'm not butthurt, I'm just -"

"Yes, you are. Literally."

Ryo didn't know how to respond to that. After all, Dee had a point.

_(Author's Notes: The prompt for this drabble was Honeybee, provided by my favourite prompt machine aka my sister. Yeah, she gives me weird prompts, and I love it! xD )_


	18. The New Guy

The New Guy

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo, Drake/JJ, Ted, a new colleague

_Warnings:_ Language, I guess

_Timeline:_ Way after Like, Like, Love – when Dee and Ryo as well as Drake and JJ are officially and openly together.

_Spoilers:_ To the whole series

"Yo, Ryo."

Ryo looked up to find Dee, Ted, Drake and JJ waiting in front of his desk. "We're going outside for a smoke, you too?", Dee asked.

"But I don't smoke..."

"I know, but I thought you might feel left out."

"Well... I guess I could use a little break", Ryo agreed.

"What about you, Zac?" Ted waved at Zachary, their new British colleague.

"Nah, sorry, I'm not coming with you. No offense, but I really hate fags."

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"What's wrong, mates?", Zac asked, confused. "Is it so bad that I don't like cigarettes?"

_(Author's Notes: Zac, you should really work on your vocabulary... ;D )_


	19. The New Guy, Part Two

The New Guy, Part Two

_Characters/Pairings:_ Ted, Zac (the new guy at the precinct)

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ Way after Like, Like, Love – when Dee and Ryo as well as Drake and JJ are officially and openly together.

_Spoilers:_ Slightly to the whole series

"Wow, mate, I'm so happy I moved to New York!", Zac exclaimed, "There are such nice birds here!"

"Birds?", Ted snorted in amusement.

"Yes, totally! Don't you think so?"

Ted raised one eyebrow. This guy was truly strange sometimes. "Well, urm... I'm not exactly interested in birds, you know..."

Zac's eyes widened. "Really? You too? That's strange... I mean, I don't mind it, but I've never worked at a police department where NODOBDY likes birds!"

Noone ever found out that "birds" actually meant "women" in England. But Zac was very confused when he spotted Ted with his gilfriend one day.

_(Author's Notes: You'd think that Americans and Englishmen would understand each other quite well, but nope...)_


	20. The New Guy, Part Three

The New Guy, Part Three

_Characters/Pairings:_ Zac, Dee/Ryo, Drake/JJ, Ted

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ Way after Like, Like, Love – when Dee and Ryo as well as Drake and JJ are officially and openly together.

_Spoilers:_ None

"Morning, mates!", Zachary greeted everyone as he all but pranced into the office.

"What's up, Zac?", Dee asked, "Did your date go well yesterday?"

"Brilliant! Actually, I already saw her again this morning. I knocked her up at her place before work, just to say hi."

Dee choked on his coffee at those words, JJ broke into a giggling fit, Ryo turned a bright scarlet, Drake could only gape and Ted exclaimed: "WHAT?!"

"What?", Zac echoed him, "What's wrong this time?"

"Dude, knocking someone up means getting them pregnant."

Now Zac blushed as well. "Oh my goodness..."

"Welcome to America!"

_(Author's Notes: Poor Zac embarrasses himself again and again... xD )_


	21. The New Guy, Part Four

The New Guy, Part Four (The Party)

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ Way after Like, Like, Love – when Dee and Ryo as well as Drake and JJ are officially and openly together.

_Spoilers:_ None

"Hey, you're home early", Ryo remarked, "How did the party go?"

Dee and the other guys had organized a welcome party for Zac tonight. Ryo hadn't been able to attend because of a school conference.

"Honestly, I don't know", Dee replied, "At first all went well and we got a little drunk and stuff, and then suddenly Zac kept repeating that he was sooo pissed. But he didn't tell us why, and he didn't look unhappy at all!"

Ryo shook his head. "What an oddball."

"Yeah, he really is", Dee sighed, "I hope he won't be pissed anymore by tomorrow..."

_(Author's Notes: Thanks so much for your comments, guys! I'm sorry I don't have the time to respond to them, much less comment on other fics or replying to PMs. Unfortunately my schedule this week is just as brutal as I feared, so I'm already pretty proud of myself for still managing my drabbles x'D So please be patient, I'll be more active again next week! ^_^ )_


	22. From Hot to Cold

From Hot To Cold

_Characters/Pairings:_ Bikky, Dee, Ryo

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ During the manga

_Spoilers:_ Literally to the whole series

Sometimes Bikky didn't understand Ryo at all. At first Bikky had to save him from being molested by the perv, and now Ryo allowed Dee to sleep over nevertheless.

Dee was in the shower now (Bikky was sure he would have tried to drag Ryo in there too if Bikky hadn't glared) and suddenly Bikky had a brilliant idea.

Ryo's apartment had the quirk that when you turned on the warm water in the kitchen, the shower became icy cold. Bikky grinned mischievously. "Time for a cold shower, perv", he muttered.

The following scream from the bathroom was very satisfying.

_(Author's Notes: Poor Dee, he just can't win...)_


	23. The New Guy, Part Five

The New Guy, Part Five

_Characters/Pairings:_ Zac, Drake/JJ

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ Way after Like, Like, Love – when Dee and Ryo as well as Drake and JJ are officially and openly together.

_Spoilers:_ None

"Oh no, Zacky, what's wrong?", JJ asked.

"Did your girlfriend break up with you?", Drake asked.

"Yes...", Zac sniffed.

Drake and JJ gasped. "Why?!"

"Because yesterday I told her I'd give her a ring today, and..."

This time, both JJ and Drake gasped. "You did WHAT?!", JJ exclaimed, "You've been together for, like, two weeks or so, and you already wanted to give her a RING?!"

"But I didn't even mean that kind of ring! I wanted to give her a phone call, a ring, you know?"

"Oh Zacky", JJ sighed, "we seriously need to teach you some American English!"

_(Author's Notes: Living in New York isn't as easy as Zac thought...)_


	24. Musical Kid

Musical Kid

_Characters/Pairings:_ Ryo, Bikky

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ During or after the series

_Spoilers:_ None

Ryo looked around Bikky's room in puzzlement. "Didn't Carol want to come over after school?"

"Yeah, but then she remembered she has her piano lesson today." Bikky rolled his eyes. "I swear, she doesn't have any freetime left anymore since she started those lessons!"

"Hm, well, music isn't such a bad thing, you know? You could learn an instrument, too...", Ryo mused.

"D'you want me to?"

"Why not? I'm sure it would be good for you."

Bikky shrugged and grinned suddenly. "Alright, then I want to learn the drums! Or the trumpet!"

Ryo went pale. "Just forget everything I said."

_(Author's Notes: And that's how Bikky avoided learning an instrument! ;D )_


	25. The New Guy, Part Six

The New Guy, Part Six

_Characters/Pairings:_ Zac, Dee/Ryo

_Warnings:_ Implied sexual stuff, but very mild

_Timeline:_ After Like, Like, Love

_Spoilers:_ None

"Dammit...", Zac sighed, rummaging around on his desk, "Ryo, could you borrow me a rubber? I forgot mine at home."

"Err, sorry, but I'm not carrying one with me today", Ryo replied, flustered.

Suddenly Dee entered the room. "Dee, mate!", Zac said, "Could YOU borrow me a rubber?"

Dee snorted in amusement. "Sorry dude, you have to ask someone else there!"

Zac sighed again and went to the door.

"Dee, could he be talking about an eraser?", Ryo whispered.

"Jeez, you're right! Hey Zac-"

But Zac was already yelling out into the hallway: "Does anyone have a rubber for me?"

_(Author's Notes: Poor Zac's embarrassing moments never end! xD )_


	26. Digging in Dumpsters

Digging in Dumpsters

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee, JJ, and someone else

_Warnings:_ Swearing

_Timeline:_ Somewhere during or after the manga

_Spoilers:_ To the whole series

Sometimes, Dee really didn't like his job. Apparently some guy had seen an arm peeking out of a dumpster and had called the police, so now Dee and JJ, of all people, had to find out if there was a body in it. How great.

Sighing, Dee opened the dumpster - and suddenly Bikky was jumping in his face. "Holy crap! What the hell are you doing in there, brat?!"

"Duh! Carol and I are playing hide and seek, of course!"

Dee didn't even know what to say to that.

But JJ did. "Case closed, Mister Perfect!", he announced cheerfully.

_(Author's Notes: Bikky, I don't think you're supposed to hide in stinky places like that when you're playing hide and seek!)_


	27. Responsible

Responsible

_Characters/Pairings:_ Ryo, Bikky

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ Somewhere during or after the manga

_Spoilers:_ None

"Bikky, what happened to your plant?", Ryo exclaimed, "When was the last time that poor thing got some water?"

"Urm, what plant are you talking about?", Bikky asked back.

"The potted plant I gave you last month", Ryo sighed. He had hoped that taking care of a plant would teach Bikky some responsibility, but that plan had failed.

"What's wrong with it?", Bikky asked again, keeping up the innocent act.

"Don't you see it? It looks like... like a mummy!"

"So?" Bikky shrugged. "A mummy is way cooler than a boring flower, anyways!"

Ryo gave up. There was no hope.

_(Author's Notes: Maybe a cactus would be a better choice for Bikky. It sure is for me... )_


	28. Another Generation

Another Generation

_Characters/Pairings:_ Ryo, Bikky, Carol

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ Somewhere during or after the manga

_Spoilers:_ None

Ryo was already used to Bikky's stereo unit spitting out all kinds of weird music, but now the poor thing was definitely broken. The speakers were emitting such unhealthy sounds that Ryo wondered why neither Bikky nor Carol seemed to notice. Maybe they were already half-deaf.

"Bikky, is everything okay with your hi fi?", Ryo asked a little worried. "It makes strange noises..."

Carol giggled without looking up from her homework and Bikky raised his eyebrows. "That's not noise, that's music!"

Carol nodded. "It's my favourite dubstep song!", she agreed.

"Oh. Okay then", Ryo said. Suddenly he felt very old.

_(Author's Notes: Oh, the conflicts between the generations... )_


	29. (Not) Joking

(Not) Joking

_Characters/Pairings:_ Bikky/Carol, some school mates, the headmaster, and basically the whole school

_Warnings:_ The D-word

_Timeline:_ Somewhere during or after the manga

_Spoilers:_ To the whole series

Bikky was bored. The whole school was assembled in the hall, listening to the headmaster's speech about changes at the school. Pure torture!

At least he got to sit next to Carol.

Suddenly Carol's other seatmate handed her a little note. "From Kevin!"

Carol unfolded it and gasped. Curiously, Bikky leaned closer to read the message: "I'd tell you a joke about my dick, but it's too long ;) "

What a bastard! Fuming, Bikky took the note from Carol and scribbled on the backside: "Yo Kevin, I'd tell you a joke about my girlfriend, but you'll never get it!"

_(Author's Notes: Now Kevin is in BIG trouble! And we all know that nobody wants Bikky as their enemy!)_


	30. The Heatwave

The Heatwave

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo, Bikky

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ During or after the manga

_Spoilers:_ Not really

"Bikky, are you home? Bikky?"

"Looks like he isn't here", Dee commented. "And I thought he was grounded..."

"He is", Ryo sighed. "I'm going to call him on his phone in a minute, but first I need a cold shower. This summer heat is killing me."

"Good idea. I'm gonna take some cold drinks from the fridge, okay?"

Dee frowned when he saw that the fridge door was partly ajar. When he opened it, Bikky was scowling at him from the inside. "Hey, close that again, perv! It's nice and cool in here!"

"Ryo", Dee called, "I found your brat!"

_(Author's Notes: At the moment, I wish I was as small as Bikky... and that our fridge wasn't so full...)_


	31. Everyone Makes Mistakes

Everyone Makes Mistakes

_Characters/Pairings:_ Carol, a teacher, the class

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ Somewhere during or after the manga

_Spoilers:_ None

"Congrats, Carol - your exam was really good again!", the teacher praised her, handing back the class test.

"Thank you!", Carol beamed. After all, she had studied a lot for this test!

"But the bad news is", the teacher continued sheepishly, "You could have gotten a much better grade if you hadn't misread the last task..."

"What do you mean?", Carol asked, alarmed, and flicked through the pages.

"Well, the task asked you to describe the protagonist's relationship with his PARENTS, not his relationship with his PANTS!"

"Oh shi- sheesh", Carol groaned and facepalmed. The whole class was laughing. How embarrassing!

_(Author's Notes: Next time, Carol will read the tasks much more carefully, I'm sure of it!)_


	32. Technical Problems

Technical Problems

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo, Bikky

_Warnings:_ Swearing (but the title implies that, doesn't it?)

_Timeline:_ During or after the manga

_Spoilers:_ None

"What the hell is going on in there?", Dee asked, totally annoyed, pointing towards Bikky's room. "Is your brat killing someone?"

Dee and Ryo had been hearing Bikky's loud swearing for over an hour now and it was really starting to get on their nerves.

"Oh, that", Ryo shrugged helplessly, "Well, Bikky has a new laptop and I offered to help him with the setup, but he wants to do it all alone, so..."

"Ah, that explains it then", Dee grumbled. But if that noise didn't stop soon, HE was going to help Bikky, if he wanted it or not!

_(Author's Notes: I'm Bikky right now. Literally.)_


	33. Blueberries

Blueberries

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo, Bikky

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ After Like, Like, Love

_Spoilers:_ To the whole series, basically

"Dee, did YOU buy all those blueberries?"

"Yeah, why?" When Dee entered the kitchen, Ryo pointed at his very full grocery bag. "Because I bought a lot of them, too. They're basically the only fruit Bikky likes, so..."

Dee frowned. "Well, that sucks. Now how are we gonna eat 'em all before they get spoiled?"

"Maybe we could make blueberry jam... or muffins..."

Suddenly Bikky stormed in, waving around a plastic bag. "Guys, guess what! Carol's aunt bought too many blueberries, so she allowed me to take some of 'em home!"

Dee looked at Ryo. "Let's make jam AND muffins."

_(Author's Notes: Yes, I do include all my daily little problems in my drabbles... after all, why not? :D )_


	34. Tomato Soup

Tomato Soup

_Characters/Pairings: _Bikky, Carol

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ During or after the manga

_Spoilers:_ Not really

"What did you choose for lunch?", Carol asked as she met up with Bikky in the school canteen. As they sat down, he glanced onto his plate and curiously cocked her head to the side. "I didn't know they offered tomato soup today!"

Bikky laughed. "It's not tomato soup", he explained, "It's ketchup!"

Carol's eyes widened in shock and amusement. "What?! You eat a plate full of ketchup for lunch?"

"No, of course not!", Bikky protested indignantly, as if this was a thing he would never even consider. "It's not only ketchup! There are also a few french fries underneath!"

_(Author's Notes: Bikky is lucky that Carol won't tell Ryo. I'm sure he wouldn't approve of Bikky's eating habits!)_


	35. Like a Pro

Like a Pro

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee, Ryo

_Warnings:_ Lots of swearing

_Timeline:_ During or after the series

_Spoilers:_ None

"Goddammit! What the hell?! Stupid fucking piece of -"

"Dee! What's going on here? We're in the office, for Christ's sake!" Ryo was standing in the doorway of the office, hands on his hips and fixing Dee with a stern look.

"I can't switch on this goddamn computer! What the heck is wrong with this thing?!" Dee was practically steaming.

"Let me take a look at it", Ryo suggested, walking over to Dee's desk. When he looked at the computer more closely, he rolled his eyes. "How about you plug it in, for starters? I'm sure that'll solve your problem!"

_(Author's Notes: Doesn't everyone know that problem...? xD )_


	36. It Never Ends

It Never Ends

_Characters/Pairings:_ Bikky/Carol

_Warnings:_ NSFW

_Timeline:_ After the manga

_Spoilers:_ To the whole series

"D'you have a rubber?", Carol whispered.

"Urm..." Bikky looked sheepish. "Not really."

"What? I thought you bought some!", Carol pouted. That was typical: when they finally had the apartment to themselves, Bikky wasn't prepared!

"Sorry! Just wait a sec, I'm gonna steal some from Ryo's bedroom!"

A minute later, Bikky reappeared, looking like he'd seen a ghost.

"Found some?", Carol asked.

Bikky shook his head. "No, but you won't believe what kind of kinky stuff I found! Damn those perverts! Now I'm gonna have nightmares! I'm scarred for life, Carol!"

Despite everything, Carol had to laugh. "Does it ever stop?"

_(Author's Notes: Even now that Bikky and Carol are little "perverts "themselves, the adults are still worse! ;D )_


	37. It Never Ends, Part Two

It Never Stops, Part Two

_Characters/Pairings:_ Bikky/Carol

_Warnings:_ NSFW

_Timeline:_ After the manga

_Spoilers:_ To the whole series

"Now I'm curious, what exactly did you find?", Carol asked.

Bikky shuddered. "Don't make me talk about it, Carol! I'm trying to forget a traumatic experience here!"

"Okay, then I'll take a look at it myself."

"What? - No! Come back here!"

But Carol had already left the room. A second later, Bikky heard here giggling madly. "Oh my! Now that's a huge collection! Haha, what's this? Oh wait, I know what it is! Wow, how does that even work?! Oooh, that thing looks interesting! We should totally buy one like this as well!"

Bikky was starting to get scared.

_(Author's Notes: In Bikky's mind, Carol has joined the club of the perverts.)_


	38. Horny Teenagers

Horny Teenagers

_Characters/Pairings:_ Ryo, Bikky/Carol

_Warnings:_ NSFW

_Timeline:_ After the manga

_Spoilers:_ To the whole series

When Ryo came home from grocery shopping, he heard a suspicious, rhythmic thumping from the kitchen. Just as he wanted to go in and see what was going on, he heard Carol say: "Wait, don't do it all aggressively like that, like bang-bang-bang! Do it more gently, like this..."

"Okay, okay", Bikky answered.

"See? It goes much smoother this way."

Ryo cleared his throat loudly and entered the kitchen. To his relief, both Bikky and Carol were fully clothed. "Okay, what exactly is happening here?", he demanded to know.

Innocently, the teens pointed at a cupboard. "The drawer was stuck."

_(Author's Notes: Now who is the pervert here, huh, Ryo? :D )_


	39. Under the Bed

Under the Bed

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo

_Warnings:_ NSFW

_Timeline:_ After the manga

_Spoilers:_ To the whole series

"Dee, are you home?"

"In the bedroom, babe!"

"But where? I can't see you!"

"Under the bed."

"And what are you doing there?", Ryo giggled.

"Cleaning up. I kind of, err, _spilled_ something here..."

"Oh dear, what was it?"

Dee's head finally appeared under the bed, eyebrows raised. "Dude, you know exactly what I'm talking about. C'mon, you know me!"

"True." Ryo shook his head. "I always tell you to not drink coke in your bed! See, this is what happens."

Dee stared at him for a moment before disappearing again. "Oh, yeah, _coke._ Of course we're talking about _coke_..."

_(Author's Notes: Finally a drabble that wasn't inspired by my own life, lol!)_


	40. Playing with Words

Playing with Words

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo, Carol

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ After the manga

_Spoilers:_ To the whole series

"I think I want to learn Spanish", Dee announced, skimming through Bikky's vocabulary book that he had forgotten on the coffee table.

"Why's that?", Ryo asked.

"Well, there are so many beautiful Spanish words! Like LunaRIO, RosaRIO, CanaRIO... ooh, that one's nice: AmoRIO! My favourite!"

Ryo blushed and tried to hide a smile.

"What are you grinning about, Rio de Janeiro?"

"Urm, guys?", Carol interrupted, standing in the doorway to the living room, "I just wanted to say Bye 'cause I have to go home now."

"Okay! Bye, Christmas Carol!"

Carol gave him a funny look. "See you tomorrow, chickaDEE!"

_(Author's Notes: At least Dee wouldn't have any trouble remembering all that vocabulary, I believe!)_


	41. A Relic from the Past

A Relic from the Past

_Characters/Pairings: _Dee/Ryo_  
Warnings: _None_  
Timeline: _After Like, Like, Love_  
Spoilers:_ To the whole series, including LLL

Now that Ryo and Dee wanted to move in together, they started by cleaning and tidying up Dee's place. Naturally, they found a lot of garbage, but also some pretty interesting objects.

"Dee, what's THIS?!" Ryo held up a photograph.

Dee laughed. "Oooh, those were fun times!"

"And who are these people?" Ryo couldn't help but sound jealous. After all, the picture showed a young Dee with his arms around another man AND a woman who were clearly not his casual friends.

"D'you really think I'd still remember their names?", Dee asked incredulously. "C'mon now!"

Well, that was a relief.

_(Author's Notes: Yay, managed another drabble before my FF break! I won't be able to post any drabbles for the next three weeks, but I'll be back after that. After all, I want to finish my 150 drabbles - and after that, I sadly have to stop writing daily drabbles. But maybe I will still write drabbles from time to time , just not every day ^_^ )_


	42. The Doorway of Hell

The Doorway of Hell

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee/Ryo, JJ, Rose, Janet

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ During or after the manga

_Spoilers:_ To the whole series

Discreetly, Dee tapped Ryo on the shoulder. "I don't think we can leave our office for a while", he murmured.

Ryo frowned. "Why's that?"

Dee simply pointed to the door of their shared office. It was christmas time and someone - probably JJ - had taken the liberty of hanging up a mistletoe over the door. And now JJ, Rose and Janet were all lurking at the door, pretending to chat.

"I don't know about you, but I really don't want to go through that doorway of hell anytime soon", Dee said.

Ryo blanched and nodded. "Let's flee over the fire escape."

_(Author's Notes: I'm back, yay!)_


	43. Want Some?

Want Some?

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee, Bikky

_Warnings: _None

_Timeline:_ During or after the series

_Spoilers:_ To the whole manga

"Here, perv, have some coke!" Bikky slammed a can of coke on the table in front of Dee.

Dee eyed it suspiciously. It wasn't like Bikky to be nice to him without a reason. "You didn't pee in it, did you?"

Bikky rolled his eyes. "Are ya blind? It's still sealed, see! But okay, if ya don't want it, I take it back..."

"Nah, it's okay. Thanks, twerp!"

As Dee opened the can, it erupted in a big explosion of coke all over him and the table. "Bikky, you idiot!"

But Bikky just ran out of the room, laughing evilly.

_(Author's Notes: Aaaand another one! ;D )_


	44. Want Some?, Part Two (Double-Drabble)

Want Some?, Part Two (Double-Drabble)

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee, Ryo, Bikky

_Warnings:_ Sexual innuendo

_Timeline:_ During or after the series

_Spoilers:_ To the whole manga

While Dee was still cursing and trying to clean up in the kitchen, Bikky got the phone and called Ryo, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Hi Ryo, you still at the grocery store?"

"I'm already on my way back home. Why?"

"Oh, I just wanted to warn you 'cause Dee had a little accident in the kitchen! He shook his coke too hard and it exploded all over the place!"

Silence.

"Ryo?"

"Urm, Bikky, could you repeat that? It's quite loud here on the street... He shook his WHAT too hard?!"

"His coke! Why, what did you understand?"

"OH! Coke, of course! I thought you said... No, forget about it. This is getting awkward."

Bikky was confused. Awkward? Something that sounded like "coke"? Wait a sec - Eww! Nasty! Ryo was getting just as dirty-minded as the perv!

"I didn't shake my coke at all!", Dee yelled from the kitchen. "It was all Bikky who did it!"

"Liar!", Bikky yelled back in horror. "I never touched your nasty coke!"

"Well...", Ryo said awkwardly, "That escalated quickly. I'll be home in a few minutes, okay?"

"'kay."

Bikky hung up, wondering how he should ever erase these disturbing images from his mind.

_(Author's Notes: Bikky, I know you're traumatized, but you can't deny it was partly your own fault this time!)_


	45. Want Some?, Part Three

Want Some?, Part Three

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee, Ryo, Bikky

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ During or after the series

_Spoilers:_ To the whole manga

"Oh God! This is worse than I expected!", Ryo exclaimed when he saw the kitchen. "You flooded the whole room!"

"And drenched myself", Dee added. "I'll have to borrow some clothes from you." He didn't look too unhappy about that, though.

"Unbelievable", Ryo sighed, dumping his shopping bags. "I can't even leave you two alone for one hour!"

"Sorry, but it was all Bikky's fault!" Cleaning up some more, Dee suddenly caught Bikky drinking his coke. "Hey! That's mine!"

"Nope!" Bikky burped demonstratively and threw the empty can at him. "But thanks for opening it for me!"

"What?! You little...!"

_(Author's Notes: Poor Dee! xD )_


	46. Broken

Broken

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee, Bikky

_Warnings:_ Swearing

_Timeline:_ During / after the manga

_Spoilers:_ To the whole manga

It started like it always did: Dee and Bikky were arguing in the living room. The argument turned into a fist fight. And suddenly there was a loud crash.

"Oh shit!"

They had knocked over one of Ryo's glass vases! They both knew Ryo had kept this one for a very long time, so it probably meant something to him.

Anxiously, they both sat down and tried to glue the shards back together. It was like a puzzle with thousands of tiny, sharp, transparent pieces.

"I hate puzzles, man."

"Yeah, me too."

But sometimes, even enemies had to work together!

_(Author's Notes: Oh dear, now the guys have a problem...)_


	47. Fixed (Double-Drabble)

Fixed (Double-Drabble)

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dee, Bikky, Ryo

_Warnings:_ Swearing

_Timeline:_ During / after the manga (Sequel to my drabble "Broken")

_Spoilers:_ Minor

Dee and Bikky were lucky that Ryo was visiting his aunt and uncle today. When he came home, they had just finished puzzling the glass vase back together after several hours of work.

And now, it was confession time.

So there they stood, with anxious expressions and thousands of band aids on their hands where they had cut themselves on the shards. They explained what had happened and finally showed Ryo the... thing that had once been his vase.

But Ryo just smiled. "It's okay. I didn't like that old thing, anyways. Actually, I already bought a replacement today. Look!"

He opened a bag and showed them a brand new glass vase. "But now that I think about it, your... puzzle vase there looks much better than this one. Like a piece of art. So... I guess I can't even be mad at you, after all."

Dee and Bikky could only gape. No anger? No punishment? No murder? Was Ryo high or something?

"Of course, you two still have to do the dishes for the next month", Ryo continued, his arms crossed. "That'll teach you to keep your fights out of the living room!"

"Dammit", Dee and Bikky mumbled simultaneously.

_(Author's Notes: Well, they were lucky this time!)_


	48. Choice of Footwear

Choice of Footwear

_Characters/Pairings:_ Ryo, Bikky

_Warnings:_ None

_Timeline:_ During / after the manga

_Spoilers:_ None

Ryo and Bikky were buying new shoes. Again. That boy was growing so fast, it was scary!

"What d'you think of these?", Bikky asked.

When Ryo turned around, he couldn't help but look shocked. Bikky was wearing the most hideous pair of trainers he had ever seen. They were white, silver and a screaming blue, with neon green laces and outrageously thick soles. And to top it all off, they were shining like they were made of plastic.

"You hate them, right?", Bikky asked.

"Well... I certainly wouldn't walk around in them."

"Okay." Bikky grinned, satisfied. "Then I want them!"

_(Author's Notes: Story of my life. I just bought a wonderful pair of high top trainers in a silvery metallic pink that shines in all colours imaginable. My whole family hates them, even my sister! But I don't care. xD )_


End file.
